robcraftbloxboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bertie's Bizarre Adventure
Bertie's Bizarre Adventure is an animated series loosely based off characters from the MRCBB novel series. It aired over the course of 2 years and consisted of 4 story arcs over 4 seasons with a wide variation on the number of episodes per season, and episode length. Production Mark Smelly, author of the MRCBB Novel Series and Animated series wished to appeal to an audience of Neckbeards, and after watching 3 episodes of the Anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, decided to make his own Anime series off the beaten trail of the regular MRCBB storyline. He then proceeded to break into an Animation classroom in an Arts college in the US, and held the students hostage with an MP40 until they had made the show to his exact specifications. Season 1: Phantom Skang The first season, or part, of the Anime takes place over 25 episodes, and follows Bertie Ahern on a quest to take down the Skanger Warlord, known as Phantom Skang, who rose to power in the Scobe Major Clan after rejecting his humanity and becoming a Skanger-Knacker hybrid through means unknown. Bertie learns how to tap into his inner strength known as "Muscles" and uses it to defeat the Scobe Major clan, meeting many interesting faces along the way. The season comes to it's climax when Bertie procures the only weapon strong enough to defeat Phantom Skang, a pair of balled-up socks and a broken elastic band. After a battle spanning 13 of the 26 episodes of the season, Bertie emerges victorious from his fight, but at the cost of the entire county of Kilkenny. Season 2: Fighting, sometimes Season 2 takes a major detour from the action-packed first season, and leans more towards being a political thriller. It follows Bertie Ahern and his new-found ally, Salad Ballooni, taking down the Archduchy of Kilmessan from the inside, by rising through the ranks of Agrippa Cumley underlings. They will help Miguel the Ungassable's rebellion by ordering the entirety of the Cumley military to drown themselves in a puddle. Eventually, Cumley will find out their traitorous ways, and Bertie and Salad must flee to the Anarcho-Primitivist Confederation of Laytown-Bettystown to survive. The series ends with the death of Salad Ballooni from a sudden and severe heart attack. Season 3: Sand Jihadi The 3rd season is the longest, spanning 54 episodes, however 46 of these episodes are Bertie Ahern walking the length Ireland 7 times trying to find a euro that he drops in the second episode. The final 6 episodes, however, are largely regarded as the greatest 2 hours and 30 minutes of animation ever conceived. Plexiglass is Unshatterable The 4th and final season before the 3 year hiatus of BBA spans 32 episodes, and consists of a murder mystery - Who killed Bertie Ahern. This is investigated by K. Rondo, however the series is pointless as Bertie Ahern was never dead, and in fact helped with the investigation. Hiatus After the po-po arrived and Mark was arrested the show was put on hiatus until Mark was out of court. Mark's lawyers were able to get him off with the equivalent of a slap on the wrist as defined by Donald Trump: "Uh... College students are uh... Libtards and uh... are not actually uh... people. Yeah". However, Mark was banned from the US as he was trespassing on private property, thus violating the NAP. Instead, he took a plane to Korea and made a deal with a sketchy animation studio to produce the next season for a single 5c coin. Season 5: Brown Breeze Season 5 is currently only a few episodes in, however this time it covers Bertie in fascist Italy, working with Benito Mussolini to defeat the allied forces in North Africa.Category:Media